one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jango Fett vs Wolf O' Donnell
Which galactic bounty hunter in silver and blue will win in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!?!? Battle Jango and Wolf were standing across from eachother as Wolf suddenly howled.Wolf then shot his gun at Jango,but Jango managed to activate his jet pack and as he flew away,the movement slowed. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Jango then quickly flew to Wolf and punched him several times,then kicked him before blasting him repeatedly,then shot a rock at at Wolf,but Wolf cut the rocket up before Wolf slashed Jango repeatedly,then grabbed him and kneed him in the jaw.Wolf then kicked Jango in the face,but Jango managed to fly up and uppercut Wolf before Jango shot a rocket at wolf,but wolf managed to dodge it before Jango slashed him repeatedly with his lightsaber before Jango flew back,then flew into Wolf,punching him into a large rock. 50! Wolf got up and did a backflip when Jango shot another rocket,then ducked when Jango shot a flamethrower before Wolf elbowed Jango in the arm,then punched and kicked him repeatedly before doing a flip kick,then did a fire wolf that sent Jango flying into the air.Jango managed to recover and got out an EE-3,then shot at Wolf repeatedly,but Wolf managed to use his reflects to bounce the shots back at Jango,but jango used his lightsaber to deflect all the shots,having them hit Wolf.Jango then flew at Wolf and kicked him in the face before planting a thermal detonator down,causing it to blow up and send Wolf flying into the air. 40! Wolf,however,used this to his advantage and kicked Jango down to the ground when the mandalorian flew at him.Wolf then used fire wolf,kicking Jago in the back of the head,then turned him onto his back and slashed his helmet several times,causing several claw marks to appear.Wolf then grabbed Jango and prepared to kill him,but Jango flew up using his jetpack,taking wolf with him.Jango then did a double axe handle that sent Wolf crashing to the ground,causing a small crater to form. 30! Wolf got up and got in his wolfen,then flew in the air before shooting at Jango,who managed to block all of the shots with his lightsaber,then Jango got into his ship and activated it's shields to protect it from The Wolfen's shots.The ship managed to get moving and Jango flew into the air,shooting a the wolfen,which began retreating while managing to dodge all of the shots from Jango's ship.Wolf went and flew straight towards Jango's ship before bailing out of his wolfen as Jango managed to eject himself from the slave 1,causing both ships to blow up and cause a massive explosion. 20! Jango and wolf traded blows while they were in the air,with Wolf hanging onto Jango as jango is hovering with his jetpack,kicking the mandalorian in the face before being uppercut by Jango,who then aimed a rocket right at Wolf's chest. Wolf:...son of a b- Jango shot the rocket,sending Wolf flying at amazing speeds into a building. Jango landed before wolf. Jango:Times up,Dog...time for me to bring you into my employer. 10! Wolf then used his reflector to deflect a rocket from Jango,causing Jango to be hit in the chest from the rocket,stunning the mandalorian.Wolf then did several wolf flashes before kicking Jango several feet away. Wolf then got in his landmaster and charged up a full power blast at Jango,then shot it at the mandalorian,who tried to block it with his lightsaber,but eventually gets overwhelmed and vaporized from the blast. K.O!!!! Wolf looks at the remains of Jango,who is now a skeleton as his head and helmet fall off of him,landing before wolf. Wolf:Fought your hardest and did good,but I outclassed you in every way. Wolf then kicked the helmet a few feet away before getting on his comms. Wolf:Panther,get another wolfen down here,fast...I have a feeling that the guy who tried to kill me isn't the only guy here. Panther:Are we getting paid for this. Wolf went silent for a few moments. Wolf:....I think. Panther:Good. Wolf then sat down,waiting for another wolfen. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Wolf slashed at the screen several times before doing a howl. WOLF! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 4 Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees